


Fanfiction

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Fanfiction

“Whatcha doing?”

“Shit!” Ian jumped up from his chair, startled by Mickey suddenly arriving home. “Sorry, didn’t hear you opening the door.”

“Yeah, I noticed. What were you so absorbed in?”

“Nothing!” He quickly closed the laptop. “How was your day?” It was said really fast, Ian already getting up to give Mickey a welcome home peck on the lips.

“Good.” Mickey said slowly and cautiously. “But you didn’t answer my question. What were you doing?”

“Oh, nothing important! Come here! I missed you…” He pulled Mickey closer for a long kiss, his hands around Mickey’s waist, holding him tight.

“Hm… Come on, let’s shower together.”

Mickey raised an eyebrow at the clear avoidance of the subject. “Yeah, great idea.” He gave Ian another kiss, soft and short, and pulled back. Before Ian could react, he went around him and opened the laptop, quickly reading the first sentece his eyes could capture.

_Derek thrust deeply inside Stiles puckered hole, his large and thick cock stretching it…”_

“Is this  _porn_?” Mickey looked at Ian with wide eyes.

Ian moved quickly to close the laptop again. “No! Well, not really… It’s… Ah, fuck! It’s fanfiction!”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s a story about characters from a show, or book or something like that. A story written by a fan about characters that already exist in a famous story.”

“And you like this shit?”

“Yeah, they’re cool man. You get to, like, change the end of a story and write missing scenes and stuff. You can even put them into a different world and all. It’s fun.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mickey didn’t sound at all convinced. He pointed to the laptop. “ And who’s this one about?”

“Sterek. Stiles and Derek. They’re a couple from Teen Wolf. Well, not really a couple in the show, but they are in my story.”

“Your… Wait, you wrote this shit?”

“I’m still writing it, actually. It’s what I was doing when you arrived.”

“You do that often?”

“Write fics? Yeah, sometimes. I’ve written a few.”

“And people read? And like them?”

“Yeah, lots of people read them.” Ian looked at his feet, embarrassed. “I think they like them. I mean, I usually get a lot of likes and kudos, and sometimes they leave comments and stuff. They seem to enjoy them.”

“Then why aren’t you making money out of this shit?”

Ian snorted. “That’s not how it works, Mick. These stories are written by fans  _to_  fans. Sure, I don’t charge to write them, but I don’t pay to read the stuff other people write either. We do it because we like the shows and the characters.”

“Whatever, your loss. Sounds stupid to me.”

Ian just shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

“So, can I read it?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
